Princess and a Vampire
by Laurenhannah2009
Summary: She is sick and tired of being a princess...so what can you do? Run away of course. Danger strucks to her when she meets all of these new Vampires. But one of them turns out to be her true love. Or does he?


Princess and a Vampire

I'm running away from home, I'm getting sick and tired of someone telling me what to do. I go to the barn and grab Brownie my horse and then I left. Finally I'm at the end of the gate and I look back one last time and then I left. It's been a few hours now and_ I'm_ getting very tired, then I looked over my left and I notice an old Inn. I tie up Brownie and knocked on the door. This really big, fat, ugly guy answers the door. "What do you want? He yelled. "I want to stay here for a while do you have any rooms available?" I asked "Um…yeah sure we do just let me clean up a room here, it will just take me a few minutes" he said "Thank you so much kind sir" I said "Yeah, yeah, yeah" he said then he closed the door behind me. I walk in and it's very small room. The couch pulls out into a bed. There's a small kitchen to my right and to the left is the bathroom. _Home sweet home_. So I drop my bags and head back outside to give Brownie a carrot, before I looked around the town. As I was walking around I see all of these people so happy together. I wish my family was like that with me but instead they treated me like I was some type of product. That's why I left. At the end of the street I saw this tiny restaurant called Cabin Tavern. I went in and it looked like if you weren't outside you were in here. Next to the door there was a sign that said "Seat Yourself". So I found this two seat table in the middle. So I sat down. Then this waitress came to me. She looked pretty; she had long brown hair and green eyes. She was very skinny and was very pale. "What would you like to have _miss_?" she asked "Um…I would like a coke with a cheeseburger with fries please" I said with a smile. She looked so depressed like her boyfriend that she's been going out for years just dumped her for a blonde or something. I tried giving her a smile so she would but she just looked at me weird, I think she got freaked out. Oh well I tried anyways. I try to make people feel better because than that you'd make me happy but it didn't work this time. "Alright coming right up" she said without enthusiasm. Then she left. I looked around and there was a lot of people looking at me, not in a good like nice to meet you more like get out of our town kind of look. I was waiting for my food to come, but I waited for maybe twenty minutes. Very bad service. "Here is your food miss would you like anything else?" she asked. Now she looks like she's going to faint. "Thank you very much" I looked at her name tag and I said "Rachel" then I gave her another smile then she left. As I was eating thins guy comes and sit down at my table and looks around like he's done something."Are you going to eat that?" he asked. "Yes I am I haven't eaten in two days so yeah I am going to eat it if you don't mind!" I said I felt bad for yelling at him but I was very hungry. Then he just grabs my cheeseburger and started eating it! "Hey, give me that!" I said while snatching it away from him."I need some food to lady please?" he asked while still looking around."Alright I'll give you half of my burger? How about that oh and half of my fries and you pay half of the check?""Deal" he said then he pulled out his and for me to shake, and I did the same and we shook hands and I started cutting half of my cheeseburger. Once I gave him half of my burger he grabbed it and started eating it like a pig. As I was watching him eat I didn't feel like eating anymore, so I gave him the rest. The look on his face looked so disappointed, like he actually felt bad. Then he looked at me and back at the food and he left. Well I guess I have to pay for the check."That's going to be $4.32 please" said the waitress."That's it? Wow okay here you go" I said as I get my money out, and gave it to her. After that I walked back home but I saw the guy that took my burger, behind a tree. I run over to him and I kneeled down and looked at him. He looked dead, his face was pale, and it looked like all of his blood was drained out of him. His eyes start to open a little bit. I saw this really big guy and I called him over here. "Hey can you help me carry him to my place please?" I asked looking very cute like. "Why sure, where are you staying at?" he asked and then I pointed to where I was staying and then he picked him up and put him over his back and carried him. We got into my room and I told him to put him on the couch. Then the guy left. I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water and set it on the table. Then I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I needed one, so I took my clothes off and started the water. I can feel everyone drop of water running down my back. I run my hands through my hair to wash out the shampoo and conditioner. After that I washed my body. I got out and wrapped a towel around my body and went to check up on him. He was still asleep. So I went to my suit case and went straight back to the bathroom to get dress. I just put on a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt. Then I put my hair up in a bun. I went to check on him again and I noticed that his glass was empty. So I got him some more. I had to get some food I was out, so I grabbed my jacket and left. When I arrived at the store, everyone was looking at me. Then this girl came up to me."Is it true that you're taking care of Zachery Behr?" She asked, while looking at me from head to toe."Um I'm sorry who?" I asked. "Zachery he has black short hair, blue eyes, skinny, wearing all black and very hot" she said while fanning her face."Oh him yeah I am he hasn't waken' up yet though something is wrong with him I was just getting food and some medicine" I said but the girl started laughing like a hyena."What's so funny?" "Oh nothing, it's just that he doesn't need medicine, he needs blood" she said. "What?! Blood why does he need that it's not like he's a vampire or anything like that vampire's aren't real there just mythical creatures" I said. She was looking at me weird and then she left. I grabbed all the food I needed, and then left. I came back home where I found Zachery standing up. He ran towards me and his hand grabbed me neck and his mouth was wide opened and I felt his teeth touching my neck. Then his teeth sunk into my neck. It was this sharp pain, like someone stabbing you with a steak knife. I can feel the blood rushing through my veins, up to my neck. I felt weak. My legs were dropping to the floor; he was coming down with me. Then my entire body just landed there on the floor. My eyes were slowly closing, and the last thing I saw was his dark, black eyes looking back at me. I kept on hearing a voice, saying Tracy wake up. My eyes slowly opened, and I saw him, Zachery. I quickly got up and scooted to the wall. I started breathing heavily. "Please don't be scared, I'm sorry I bit you, but I needed blood without you I would have died and for that I thank you, oh and for the food too" Zachery said while giving his hand out. So I grabbed it and he picked me up."So the girls were telling the truth about you, you really are a vamp…" I said trying to finish but I couldn't I was just in shock, I couldn't move my lips anymore."A vampire." He finished. "Yes, that" I said. I quickly sat on the couch, I felt very dizzy. "Do you think you're going to be okay for now?" He asked. While putting his hand on my shoulder."I'm fine thanks, now can you please leave me alone, I know I let you in here but this is just all too much" I said even though I really didn't want him to leave, I hope he tries to stay."Okay I understand, listen ill be at the place where we first meet I believe that I owe you dinner" he said with a smile. Then he grabbed his black jacket and left. I lay on the couch for a while, after that I got ready and left. I arrived at Cabin Tavern and I looked around for Zachery, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Maybe he was already here and he was waiting for me, but I made him wait too long. I'm such a jerk. Why did I tell him to leave? I thought it was a good Idea at the time. I look around again and I saw someone in all black in the corner. I saw his beautiful face, waiting for me. I walk over there and he gave me a big smile, and pulled out my chair. "I thought you wouldn't come" he said in shock. "I can't give up a free meal!" I said with a smile, he smiled too, he has very shinny teeth. Great smile. "Um…how did you know my name was Tracy?" I asked.' I found your wallet in your purse" he said while looking at the menu. "Oh right" I said feeling like an idiot. "Here is a song that everyone love's, so everyone grab your girlfriend and get on the dance floor" an announcer said. "I didn't know that they played music in here?" I said "Yup they do every Friday night" he said then he kept looking down, his hands were shaking, then he got up and pulled out his hand."Can I have this dance?" he asked. "Yes" I said with a big smile like a dork. "Here is Maroon 5 with Secret" said the announcer. Then the song starts, the tempo is slow then starts a little faster. The music plays" Watch the sunrise say your goodbye's off you go. Some conversation no contemplation hit the road. Come over he's just out of my seat, on the side of the hide way baby. I wrote this song your hold his strong. Please don't ever let go oh no. I know I don't know you but I want you so bad". I can feel Zachery's hand going down my back, and I can feel his breath on my neck. Then the song continues. "Everyone has a secret law, can they keep it? Oh no they can't. I'm driving fast now, don't think I know how to go slow, Oh where you at now I feel around there you are, cool these engines, I have to ask you how hot can these engines and as you whip the beads of sweats slowly you say I'm not there yet. I know I don't know but I want you so bad, everyone has a secret law but can they keep it, oh no they can't" then the band repeats that two more times. Then the song was over. We walked back to our table and a waitress came over and we ordered our food. It was complete silence the rest of the night. This really cute blonde guy came over to our table and he asked me to dance. And all Zachery was doing was eating his food. So I got up and danced with the guy. It was another slow song. I had no idea what he song was. The guy was telling me how beautiful I was. "How about you dump that guy and come home with me pretty lady' he asked while putting his hands on my ass. I quickly took them off. But he kept trying to put them back on. "Please stop that, take your hands off of me" I yelled."Oh hush come closer and I can give you a little kiss" he said then he pulled me closer to him and moved his face closer to mine, but I tried pushing away. Then the guy got so angry that he picked me up and carried me out of the place. "Zachery help please!" I yelled while looking at him, he finally notices and runs after me. We reached out of the Cabin Tavern and into the woods. Then the guy turned around and he notices Zachary. He dropped me to the ground and charted after Zachery. I got up and yelled "No!" Then the guy picked up Zachery and swung him around and around, after that he threw him and he hit a tree. I quickly ran over to him and my hand went upon his cheek. "Come on little lady your going home with me right now" The guy said. "No I will not sir" I yelled as I was pulling Zachery's hair away from his face. "You'll be okay I promise" I said while looking at Zachery but his eyes are closed. "He's Dead lady, and I'm alive which one would you rather have?" He asked. "The Dead one" I said while looking up at him and giving him a smile. Then he looked at me rather confused then he waved his hand and left. He heard him mumbling to himself. I waited till I couldn't see him any longer. Then I took my jacket off and put my wrist to his mouth. But he turned his head away. "Take a drink Zachery, you're getting very pale, please" I said. "No I don't want your blood, not anymore, I'm fine really I am" he said while trying to get up. He propped himself up by the tree log. When he got up he brushed off the dirt from his cloths and hands. I knew that he needed blood but he put his arm across my neck and I helped him walk back to my place. I told him to sit on the chair for now while I pulled out the bed from the couch. I grabbed one of my coffee mugs and I slit my wrist and poured my blood in it. Then I put him on the bed and gave him the mug. He drank it in one second. I knew he need blood. Right after he was finished and wrapped the blanket around him and feel asleep. I sat on the arm of the couch and I watched him. He looks so peaceful, his face his so beautiful, so shinny, like his blue eyes. I got up and pulled the blanket closer to his neck so he can get warm. Then I took a shower, I felt very gross after what had happened. I kept on finding dirt in my long, golden hair. Before I took a shower I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't realize how skinny I was, and my skin was very pale, I looked like a ghost. I hate my eye color, there a mixture between green and yellow. I don't really know my really know my real parents, my royal parents adopted me when I was just a baby. My mother died right after I was born so you can say I killed her, and my dad didn't have the money to take care of me so this royal family took me in as their own daughter. There nice, but they can be controlling and then not because sometimes they don't even know that I'm in the same room. At dinner or at anytime we eat, mom would be looking at her rings and then polishing them, she was a neat freak, so my room had to be cleaned all the time. When mom was doing that, dad would be reading the newspaper reading about politics, and reading about himself how everyone loves our King and how he makes the best decisions, and that he's our best King yet. So I wonder even why they adopted me. So that's why I left to start a new life. I got out of the shower and put some clean clothes on. I checked up on him. This feels like a routine now, I found him standing up, he looks very mad. Oh no he found out that he drank blood, he walked up to me fast, then he grabbed my wrist, he noticed the cut, "Why Tracy, I said no!" he yelled. "I didn't want you to die I'm sorry" I yelled but at the same time I started to cry. "Tracy please don't cry, thank you again from saving me, but please stay away from me" he said, "If I leave you alone you could diem I just don't want anything to happen to you" I said while walking to the bed and sitting down, "Just stay away from me please for your own sake" he yelled then he grabbed his jacket and left. He slammed the door on his way out. I've never seen him so angry before, Right after that I wished I was back home where I could be ignored, I miss that, I laid on the bed and wrapped myself In the blankets. And I cried myself to sleep. I had a dream about my mother, her long, curly golden locks brushing through my face, while pushing me on the wooden swing we had in our back yard. I see dad in front of me taking pictures with an old camera. Then I fell on my swing, and dad rushed over to check if I was okay, and I looked over to my left and I saw my soon to be new parents waiting for me to come home with them. My soon to be mom picked me up and carried me away from my real mom and dad. Then I woke up. I checked the time and it was 8:30 pm. I slept for only 3 hours. It felt longer, oh well. I get up and go to Cabin Tavern. I want a man, who would be by my side and will always protect me. I've never been in love before. So I went at a table where I can see the entrance. A girl came to get my order and I just told her that I wanted a coke. Nothing else. Then I saw this gorgeous guy walking in. He had long, curly black hair with green eyes. He looked like he had a six-pack. I don't mind that at all. He smiled as he walked in, his teeth are so bright, and they'll blind you. He was walking towards me and he gave me a half smile and a wink. He gave me tingles from head to toe. I looked back to see where he was sitting, and there he was sitting alone in the corner. As I was looking at him, his head turned and his eyes met with mine. I quickly turned away. My cheeks are going redder and redder by the minute. I want to look at him again, but I'm wondering if he's still looking at me. Then I saw a waitress come my way and I tap on her clothes. "Yes Ma'am" she said. "Do you see that guy, sitting alone?" I asked. "Yes" she said. "Is he looking at me?" I asked. "Yes" she said. "Thank you" I said with a big smile. "Oh wait!" I said. Then she takes a few steps back."Yes?" she asked with a temper. "Um…can you go over there and ask him what his name his for please?" I asked. She looks back at him and smiles."Sure" she said then she walked over to him. I turned back, and she was talking to him, and then laughing. Then I noticed that she was coming back so I quickly turned away. She dropped a note on my table and left. I opened it and all it said was ANTONY. I smiled and grabbed my jacket and started walking out. When I opened the door, I noticed that he was running out too and he helped me open the door. "Hi" he said with a big smile. "Hi" I said in return. "That was really cute what you did with the waitress asking for my name and all" he said. "What? I didn't ask for your name" I said but I'm such a bad liar. "Oh, okay well since you know my name what's yours?" he asked. "Tracy" I said while trying to put my jacket on but it keeps on slipping off. Then Antony grabbed my jacket and helped me put it on. "Thank you" I said. "No problem" he said. Then we arrived at my door. "Well this is where I'm staying, so um…Antony would I be seeing you again?" I asked. "I hope so" he said with a smile and then he turned around and left. Idiot, why didn't you ask him to go on a date! Ugh stupid. "Wait! Antony" I yelled while running after him. He turned around "Yes". "Will you maybe go on a date with me sometime?" I asked. "Is Friday night okay with you?" he said. "Friday is perfect" I said. "Great ill pick you up at 7 o'clock" he said. Then he gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked away. I couldn't help it, I kept smiling as I was trying to open my door. I can't believe he gave me a kiss, his lips were smooth, and a little wet, I think I felt his tongue touched me. I opened my door and I saw Zachery. What the hell is he doing here? I started humming the song secret; just I thought that was a perfect song to hum. I put my things on the table. And sat on the pull out couch. "You seem happy" Zachery said. "What do you want Zachery? I'm happy because I have a date this Friday with the most gorgeous guy, he makes me melt" I said. "Oh who?" he asked. "His name is Antony" I said with a big smile. "Um…Antony? Long, black curly hair?" he asked. "Yes, that's him!" I said. "He's my brother" he said while sitting next to me. "What, no way…although now that I look at you, you guys do look somewhat alike" I said. Crap maybe that's why I felt this strange attraction between him was because he looked like Zachery, holy crap. Does that mean I have feelings for Zachery? No I like his brother. I took a deep breath and I tried to start talking but I couldn't anymore. I was just in shock. "Watch out for him alright? He goes after one girl and then another, so be careful about him, don't get your hopes up Tracy, he will hurt you" he said while putting his hand on my leg. His touch is so gentle unlike other guys who try to get into your pants. "I don't believe you!" I said while pushing his hand off and getting up, going across the room. Then I grabbed my jacket and left him. I got so angry I didn't want to be around him anymore. Ugh I've never felt so angry before. Couldn't he just be happy that I've found someone I like? I went to Cabin Tavern just to get a drink. I went to the bar and got a coke. I rested my head on my hand, which my elbow was on the table. I was watching the TV. There was nothing good on so they changed it to Jerry Springer. This episode was about how this one ugly, fat girl said that she had slept with nine guys and she doesn't know who the father is of her one year old daughter Malaya. Malaya? That's a weird name. Aw she is so cute, she deserves better than that. Ugh I can't watch this crap anymore; I grab my drink and go to a back table in the corner. I lean back and relax; I closed my eyes just for a second. I needed to get everything out of my head. "Is this seat taken?" someone asked me. I open my eyes and it's Antony. I gave him a smile, and I scoot over for him. Then he sat next to me, he scooted so close to me that we were touching leg to leg. His face was paler than usual. Last time I saw him he was a little tanner. I had no idea what to say to him, I get so nervous around him. I'm not feeling so well. I need to get out of here. As I was walking out of the place I closed my eyes as I opened the door. I took a deep breath and then, "Hey wait where are you going?" asked Antony. "I just needed to get some air" I said. "Can't we just talk?" he asked while getting in front of me. "No I don't think so" I said while pushing him out of my way. "Hey what did I do wrong, come on baby" he said while trying to touch my shoulders and going down to touch my hands. I quickly pushed him off of me. "Don't call me baby, your brother was right" I said while facing him. "My brother?" he asked. "Yes your brother" Zachery said. "What the hell? Where did you come from?" I asked. Then he turned around and gave me a wink. Oh right it's the vampire thing. Zachery and Antony were looking at each other like they were going to right or something. I got very worried. I don't want to see Zachery get hurt again. I tugged on Zachery's arm. He turned around to look at me. I whisper to him" Zachery let's go home okay, I don't want to see anyone get hurt". Then he gave me a smile. And we started walking away. "Hey Tracy, you come back I'm not done with you yet!" he yelled. Then Zachery gripped onto my hand. He got very angry. He walked over to Antony and punched him in the face. He turned around and held my hand again, and we left. I opened the door and dropped my jacket onto to the floor and went straight to bed. I was very tired. Then Zachery pulled the blanket on me and kissed me on the cheek. I was surprised that he did that. In a way I kind of liked it. I opened my eyes and I saw Zachery sitting in a chair. I got so nervous when I tried to scoot up against the couch. I hope he would say something first because I had no idea what to say. My voice was really shaky and so were my hands. So I hid my hands under the blanket. He made a smile on his face. It was so soft, like he wasn't going to yell at me like he usually does. I couldn't help but smile back. I'm having these strange feelings for this guy, it's like he put a spell on me. His eyes today changed now there this color between red and black. I just look down because I keep staring at them. "So how was your sleep?" he asked. Yes I didn't have to say the first thing, because I think if I would have had to say something I would have said something stupid. "Fine", Even though I had the worst dream about you and with your brother. "That's good" he said with another soft smile. I all of a sudden got the chills. It was quiet for a while, I felt a tad bit awkward. So we both were just looking around the room. "I think I'm going to take a shower now" I said. Then I got up and grabbed a towel and I went into the bathroom. Ah I needed to cool me off, even though the water was hot, the water was just to cool me down because I was getting very frustrated and he was making me melt. I got out and got dressed. I just put my hair up in a bun I didn't even want to dry it. When I got out he was looking outside the window. "What's going on?" I asked as I walked towards him. He smells so good, when I was next to him I took a deep breath so I can keep that smell in my mind. "The town's people are all going the same direction all screaming saying who will lead us now" he said. Oh no my dad what happened to him? I grabbed my jacket and left immediately. Zachery ran after me. Everyone was running completely ignoring me, and then just pushed me aside. Then I grabbed a person and I yelled" Where is everyone going?". "The King and Queen are dead!" the old lady said. Then she kept on running. I dropped to the ground. I closed my eyes thinking that this is all a dream. But then Zachery was behind me and he tried to pick me up but I pushed his arms away. I just started crying. They were the only parents I had, and I just ran away from them. It's my entire fault, I should have been there. I started baling out crying. I couldn't control myself. "It's alright Tracy we'll get a new King and Queen everything's going to be alright" he said while kneeling down next to me. "No everything will not be fine, they were my parents" I said while turning to look at him. He looked so confused. "But then that would mean?" he couldn't even finish that sentence. Would he accept me that I'm royal? I hope he does because I think I love him. I don't even care that he's a vampire."Yes I'm a princess" I said. Then I got up and started following everyone else. Zachery again followed behind me, even though he never caught up to me. I didn't really care at that point. Everyone was standing outside of the castle and there was our butler standing in front of the gate doors. "Everyone please stay calm, we will try and find the people who tried to kill the King and Queen" he yelled. "Has anyone seen the Princess?". I looked around and then Zachery came from behind me. He was trying to catch his breath. "Hey shouldn't you say something?" he asked. I look at him and I look at my butler and then I raised my hand. 'Yes, you do you know where the Princess is?" the butler asked. I wish I remembered what his name was but I just can't. Dang it, wait I know it now. "Charles it's me Tracy!" I yelled. He was trying to see me face but he couldn't see me, then everyone moved out of the way. I started walking; I looked back at Zachery just in case I would never see him again. He gave me a soft smile knowing that he's telling me that everything will be okay. I was finally at the gate and Charles took a good look at me and then he gave me a big smile. "It is you T how are you? Where have you been your parents have been looking for you everywhere, well not now anyways" he said while opening the gate for me and when I walked in he closed the gate behind me. I went inside the castle, and I just started crying. I had to turn around and go outside. I walked out to the gate again and I saw Zachery. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I wanted to see if you were okay, and I'm a little upset' he said while putting his hands on the gate. "Why are you upset?" I asked while getting closer to the gate. "Because the King and Queen are dead and to find out that someone killed them both, I was just keeping an eye out so then no one will kill the Princess" he said then he took his hands off the gate. Ugh I got so mad why he couldn't just say what he really wanted to say ugh. My hands turned into a fist. "Well I better go back inside" I said. That's all I could say, if I would be around him any longer I would just burst. "Oh okay will I ever see you again?" he asked. I look down because I didn't know what to say. I hoped we would see each other again but since he's a vampire and I'm a human plus a princess, he might feel awkward. Or maybe I will. "I don't know if I will ever have the chance to be out of the castle now so I don't know" I said answering it truthfully. I really don't get out of the castle hence why I left home. I took once more glance at him and then I turned around and walked back to my long driveway and finally reached the door. It's seriously like six miles up the driveway. That's why I grabbed Brownie, wait where is Brownie? Oh no! I go into the house and I go to Charles. "Charles I need to go out to get Brownie, I left her at the inn I was staying at" I said. He looked at me like he was going to yell at me. "Oh no Miss Tracy we will get Brownie as soon as we can but for now we have to prepare for you to get a husband" he said with an evil smile. It's like he really didn't want me to go get her. What! I have to find a husband? I'm not ready for marriage. I went into my room and I ran to my bed. I laid my head on my pillow then I put it on top of my head and screamed at the top of my lungs. See this is why I left this god forsaken place. Too much stress. I get up and look outside my window, and I saw Brownie! But how did she get here? I ran down the stairs, to the front door. Then I ran down my driveway again, and I saw her. I opened the gate to let her in, and there was a note on her. "Tracy, I know we can never be together but I will try if you're willing to oh I found your horse at the place you were staying at she looked hungry so I fed her four carrots from Zachery". I held the note to my heart and closed my eyes. Finally I opened the gate to let her in and I got on her and rode her up the driveway. Charles came out and was shocked that I had my horse. It's almost like he didn't want me to have found her or get her. I put her in the barn and started brushing her. That was her favorite thing I could tell. Then I got very sleepy, so I gave her an apple and I went to my room. I slowly closed my eyes. "Good morning sweetheart" my mother said. I looked very confused, I thought someone killed my parents and yet they were both standing right next to my bed. "Mom?" I said confused. Her expression went from all happy then her face turned to a frown. "Why did you leave us? Were we making you unhappy? You know me and your father loved you very much" she asked. "I'm sorry that was stupid of me, but I had to get out I needed some air" I said while they were sitting next to me on my bed. "Well now that your back home we can spend some time together" she said. She looks so pretty, so happy. For the first time she doesn't look depressed like she doesn't want to kill herself. Then Charles came in and pulled out a knife behind his back. I looked at him and it was like he didn't see me at all. He raised his hand and stabbed my dad the king many times in the neck and then in turned him around so my dad can see him even though he was already dead but he just kept on stabbing him. I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Blood was getting all over my sheets and on my face, I started shaking trying to get the blood off of me but it wouldn't come off. Then he faced my mother and she was in the corner he said "Now we can be together". "No I'll never be with you, you killed my husband" she said while crying. I started crying to and I walked over to them. I was right in front of Charles face and he never once looked at me. In fact he went right through me and started stabbing my mom in the heart a few times and also he stabbed her in the stomach. I was crying like crazy, I tried to push him away from her but yes he would move but the in a second he would be right where he was. Then he turned and looked straight at me. He raised his arm again and I fell on my bed. I tried crawling away from him but he was determined to kill me as well. I fell off my bed and I hid under my bed. I knew that he knew I was under there but that was the only time I felt safe. He lifted the covers over on the other side and he crawled under the bed. I didn't know he could fit under there. He's not exactly skinny. He has a Johnny Depp type figure in Pirates of the Caribbean. So I quickly moved out of the room and I locked him in there. I started running out of the house and I grabbed Brownie and went for the gate. When I was at the gate I looked back and I noticed Charles opening the door. I opened the gate and left. We were getting chased by his men for a while and then we finally lost them. So we stopped at the forest where no one was around and we rested. I opened my eyes and I saw Zachery. He startled me and then I smiled. He smiled to and then his smile didn't seem warm to me anymore. I leaned my body to the left and I saw Charles behind him. "Sorry Tracy I need the money, I lied I don't love you" he said. Then he put his hand on my neck and moved my neck towards his lips. His lips were touching my neck and his lips were freezing I got chills running up and down my spine. I felt his sharp teeth digging into my neck. It didn't hurt as bad as it did the first time, but he kept on sucking my blood. He couldn't stop, then my eyes were closing very slowly I saw Charles laughing his head off. When Zachery was done he laid me back down and he said "Sorry" with a frown. My eyes were finally closed, and my heart stopped beating, I was no longer breathing, I was dead. I felt very cold. I saw this shinny white light and It pulled me into it. It got very bright at the end and then my eyes opened. God damn it was only a dream?! Wow it felt so real I felt every pain and emotion that was going through my body. Did I have that dream because my parents were trying to tell me that Charles killed them brutally? Although he has been acting very weird around me lately. I remember when I raised my hand two days ago that he didn't looked to happy; it was like he wanted the princess to be dead so he can have all the fortune to himself. I got up to take a shower my daily routine. Went on to put on jeans and a t-shirt, when I came out of my bedroom there was Charles scaring the hell out of me. "Charles!" I jumped. He looked at me from head to toe, like he wanted to remember me when he killed me or something. "Yes Miss Tracy" he said in a deep, dark voice. "Nothing you just startled me that's all" I said. "My apologies Miss" he said. I walked past him and took a deep breath and went down the stairs. I went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. I noticed that there are less people were in here than there were before. I made my own breakfast my specialty cereal. I love cereal; I would not mind having that for all three courses of the day. After that I went to see Charles, I couldn't find him anywhere so I went to the library I remember that's where he usually goes he says it gives him comfort with all the books. So I was at the door when I heard Charles talking. "I can't believe that she's still alive, well like her parents she will be dead not soon before long" he said while talking to one of my dad's paintings. "Her parents were easily killed by me of course, although it was very messy. I had to clean your daughter's bedroom twice because yours and your wife's blood wouldn't come out the first time. But I will kill her so then you will be with her. And I will have your fortune. I would become king. King Charles oh I like that a lot. I would be a much better king than you trust me". He said. That's sad that the only person that he talks to is one of my dad's self portraits. He killed my parents, so that dream was to tell show me how he killed them. That son of a bitch, he will never kill me I promise you that. I'm much stronger than I was back then. I ran outside to the barn where I found Brownie dead on the ground. "Ah brownie no!" I yelled while I started to cry. That son of a bitch killed my freaking horse. That is the weirdest thing anyone can do. Why kill my horse, my only family left. Oh he is going down. I ran out and left again. I kept running and I went to Cabin Tavern, where I opened the door so then everyone can see me. I had to catch my breath. "Hey look it's the Princess" someone pointed out. "Has anyone seen Zachery Behr?" I asked. "At the old Inn" a girl said. I looked at her and smiled and said "Thank you". I ran back out to the Inn. I went to the room I was staying in and I just opened the door, luckily it was unlocked. "Zachery!" I yelled. Then my knees dropped to the floor and I put my hands I my face and started crying. He ran out from the bathroom and he dropped to his knees to. He put his arm around my back. "Tracy, what's the matter?" he asked. "Charles my butler killed my parents and then he killed my horse!" I cried. He didn't know what to say but I could feel his hand behind my back gripping up. I told him every little thing that happened in my dream. I thought that he should know. His eyes were turning from golden brown to black in a second. His breathing changed from slow to heavy. Thank god his breath smelled really good today. I could tell that his teeth were turning. "I'm so sorry, but you know that I would never kill you for money right?" he asked. His eyes started to calm down, his temper also did as well. "I know but you sounded so sincere that I believed you in an instant. But it was the way you looked after you killed me your face looked so depressed but then you gave me a little smile". I said. Finally I caught my breath and a normal breathing rate. "I am going to kill Charles though" he added. "No I want to kill him exactly how he killed my parents". I said. He looked at me with one eyebrow up. "Well you will need help to hide the body" he said. "I guess so" I said. After when we were talking, he pulled out the couch and he covered me up. And I went to sleep, I actually needed it just from the stress that I have been having lately. I had another dream, but it was a nice dream. A dream about me and Zachery, he was very handsome that day. He had on black pants and a button white t-shirt. He looks really good in white with his pale white skin. I've never noticed that he is very muscular. He was walking towards me and I looked down just to see what I was wearing my pajamas! Holy crap he looks like that and I look like shit. Just hope that I'm having a good hair day. He finally approaches me. I can't breathe it feels like I'm going to faint right at this very moment. I can feel my knees shaking, I take a deep breath. "Hey Tracy, so how are we going to kill Charles?" he asked with enthusiasm. "Um…I don't know exactly" I said while looking down at my feet. "Oh" he mumbled. I think that's all he could say. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked while looking back up at him. "Sure" he said. "I have to marry someone by the end of this month" I whispered. He didn't say anything, maybe I shouldn't have said that. He was going to know eventually. Then my entire body was shaking out of control. I then opened my eyes and it was Zachery. I jumped up and I put my hands on his cheeks, and I moved in my lips, and touched his. I could taste blood on his teeth. Well I'm guessing he had dinner before he woke me. We kept kissing; we both were out of control. I started to lay back down, while Zachery was getting was getting on top of me. He had the softest touch; his hands were sliding from my back to my knees. He gripped under my knees, and he kept lifting my leg to get a better position. He went down to kiss my neck. I was getting out of control, I didn't want to stop. He sat up for a minute to take his shirt off. He has great muscles. Then he took my pants off, with my shirt. He sat back up again, "I'll go slow, I don't want to break you" he whispered. "I just want your body against mine" I said. I started screaming, and I scratched his back so I wouldn't be too loud. As we were finished he laid his head against my breast and closed his eyes. I moved his hair out of his face, I too went to sleep. The next morning I could see Zachery moved on the left side off me, and I quietly got up and took a shower. Then I just put on my normal cloths, and brushed my teeth. When I opened the door I still saw that beautiful creature sleeping like an angel. I decided to wake him up so we can talk about the "Plan". I kissed him softly I the forehead, and his beautiful eyes were slowly opening. He got up half way, and he scratched his eyes. "I need to find a husband" I hissed. He looked very confused. "What?" he asked. "Charles told me that I needed to get married so I can become Queen, and yes I know that since my parents died that I would just automatically be Queen but no, the law says that in order to become Queen you must have a husband" I said while taking a deep breath. He looked to lost he kept scratching his head. "Well, I'll marry you" he said. "But you can't, you're a vampire you can't come out to the sunlight, and as much as I want to be with you…" I couldn't finish my sentence it was to painful but true. I can't live without him, but we both know we could never be. "So last night….what we did…was that your way of saying goodbye?" he asked. Oh Zachery if only you knew how much I love you, I would never want to leave you. But if Charles finds out what you are, he'll kill you. "Yes" I said in a whisper. I tried really hard not to cry, but I can feel the water pilling up in my eyes. We didn't say anything for a while. Then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me against his body, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He then put his index finger below my chin and pressed his lips against mine. I started crying a lot, I pulled him away and grabbed my jacket and ran out the door. I was balling my eyes out; I can't believe that I did that. My heart feels like it's about to burst. I did the right thing didn't I? I mean I was trying to protect him from Charles. If I was trying to help him than why do I feel so guilty? I feel pain everywhere in my body. The feeling of not breathing, trouble walking, like I feel I'm going to fall back and Zachery will not be there to catch me. I reach to the front of the gate at my castle. I open it and I start walking up. As I was walking I thought that I was going to be sick, and then I remembered that I haven't eaten in two days. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, but my legs felt shaky again. I couldn't control my legs, they just all of a sudden collapsed. I just happen to fall down frontwards with them. I landed on the ground hard, but I didn't want to get up. Right now this is the safest place for me. "Miss Tracy do you need help getting up?" Charles asked. Ugh I so don't want to talk to him right now. "No, not really I just want to lay here" I said. "Well I'm afraid that I can't do that, so can you please get up I have a husband for you" he hissed. I quickly got up and stared at him. "What! Are you kidding me? I don't want to get married Charles I just don't!" I screamed. "Well than maybe you should run away again and never come back!" he yelled. I saw his hands tighten up in a fist. I got really scared. All of a sudden Zachery showed up by my side and grabbed me and took me into the castle. He took me to my room and he started bending over and screaming. I walked over to him to see if he was okay. "Zachery are you okay?". "Step away from me!" he demanded. I got closer to him and I saw his hands and his face burning. His face is disappearing and so are his hands. My hands covered my mouth in shock. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder. And he turned over to look at me and his eyes were red! "Just give me a few minutes Tracy, please I don't want to hurt you" he yelled. So I took a couple steps back, and ten minutes later he was completely fine. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist. I was surprised that his touch was still gentle. I didn't not want to let go, I wanted to stay like this forever. But I knew we could never be I mean he's a vampire. And I'm human. I wonder what it would be like to be one. I bet it would be amazing, such a thrill. I have a duty to for fill, and a vampire is not on my list. I pulled away from him; I could feel my eyes getting all watery. He looked confused; he put his head down with a depressed look on his face. I put my hands on my face to hide my tears, and then he came near me. I couldn't breath. My entire started shaking again. Ugh why does he do this to me, this never happened the first time we met. I just thought that he was a pig. But now I can't even be around him without crying. We didn't talk for a while, and then we both looked up at each other. "I'm sorry" I said I didn't know what to say to him. "It was my fault I should have never been here in the first place, but I just I to be with you somehow so I watch you" he said while walking towards me, opening his arms and putting them on my arms. He brushed my arms with his warmth. I quickly took them off and took five steps back. "No Zachary you know very well that we can never be" I yelled while putting my arms across my waist. "I know but I can't stop thinking about you, I need the smell of your blood. I need to see you every waking moment. I need you, you have no idea how much I love you. I know you're a Princess but can't we get behind that? I love you. Please, please, please, I need you. Without you I would die. I would kill myself if you're not around. That's how much I'm so in love with you" he whispered. He's just making it harder for me. I don't want him to kill himself, just because he doesn't have me. "I'm so sorry Zachary but the people need me to protect them, to protect them from Charles if I die he will be King" I said as I looked out the window. "What happened with us killing Charles huh?" he muttered. "I can't everyone will know that I killed him and then they'll banish me from the town" I said. It was silent for a while, and then he just gave up and left with a blink of an eye. I went to the couch in my room and just fell in the couch and put a pillow in my face and just screamed at the top of my lungs. Then Charles came in. "Miss I have found a husband for you his name is Prince William Henry, he is here now" I looked up and he was right behind him. My mouth dropped, he was gorgeous. He had short brown hair with blue eyes and a perfect body. He was wearing white shirt with a nice blue stripped shirt over it. And he had blue jeans. His teeth was as white as paper. His face was cleared up, smooth. My eyes can't stop staring at his, there just so memorizing. I quickly got up and paced towards him. "Thank you Charles that will be all" I glanced at him with a big grin and he too smiled back. Which was unnatural for him, but I didn't care. "Hi my name is Tracy" I said with a big grin. I put my hand out and he looked at it like he didn't know what to do with it. Then finally he put his hand in my and shook it. "Perfect fit" I whispered. "Excuse me?" he squinted his eyes at me. "Oh sorry, so would you like to sit down?" I asked while showing him the couch. He shook his head and followed me to the couch. We sat at both ends of the couch. He was looking around the room turning his head back and forth. While I grabbed a piece of my hair and started wrapping it around my finger. "Sorry about your parents" he said. I looked quickly at him. "Oh thank you" I said with disappointment. "I'm sorry that this is so awkward for you" he said while glancing a look at me. I looked at him and I couldn't stop looking at him. His eyes are just too beautiful. I couldn't help myself but I lunged myself to him and grabbed his face and started kissing him like crazy. To my amazement he didn't push me off. His arms were brushing back and forth on my back then to my ass. Then Charles opened the door and we quickly pushed away from each other. "Sorry Miss but William's parents are here to pick him up, they say that William has date plans with his grandmother" he said. I looked at William, his face was in disappointment, and he looked at me and gave me a smile. Then he got up and started walking away. I ran behind him and walked him out. I noticed that Charles wasn't looking so we both looked at each other and he bent over to give me a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered in my ear "I will see you again tonight" he started walking out the door when he looked back at me and he gave me a wink and a smile. Then his parents came out of the car to put him in there with them. When the car left I made this big smile on my face and ran up to my room. I started dancing around and humming. I may have finally found the guy that I've been looking for. "I know I don't know you but I want you so bad" I sang. It got dark, and I was waiting for William. But he never showed up. I wonder if he forgot. Then a knock came at my door I ran over too it and it was William! "I thought you forgot about me" I said. Then he wrapped his arms around me squeezing me tight to him. "I would never forget you Tracy" he said while letting go and brushing my hair. "Do your parents know that you're here?" I asked. "No they think I'm in my bed sleeping" he said. His eyes never took off of mine. I liked that a lot. "I love you" he said. Then I looked at him all confused. I took a few steps back. "How can you love me already when you just met me this afternoon?" I asked while putting my arms around my waist. "I don't know actually when I was away from you all I could think about was that kiss" he said while getting closer to me. He put his hand on my cheek and I closed my eyes. He has a gentle touch too just like Zachary. William is my Zachary. Then he went in to kiss me and I let him. I could feel his tongue in my mouth. Yuck! I don't like that at all. His tongue was on my teeth so I bit down on them. He quickly stopped kissing me. He grabbed his tongue to see if it was bleeding. But it wasn't…damn. "Why did you bite me?" he asked. He was still trying to look at his tongue. "Sorry but I don't like the whole tongue in the mouth thing" I said while holding my hands. "My bad, do you want to try again?" he asked. "No let's just talk" I said. Then we walked to the couch and sat down. This time he was right next to me. He grabbed my hand and put it against his. His hands are freezing. Is it cold outside? It happened again we just looked around the room. I started playing with my hair again. What was wrong with me? Did I only like him because he's a great kisser? Well except for tonight anyway. I wonder what Zachary is doing? I hope he's not trying to find a way to kill himself. "I think you should leave William" I said. He looked at me confused. "Yeah my mom might be worried about me, so I'll see tomorrow okay" he said while walking away to the door. "Yeah sure" I said while looking down he gave me a smile and a kiss. I watched him leave my front yard and then I opened my door and grabbed my jacket. I noticed that Charles was already sleeping so I headed for the door. I ran as fast as I could to the Cabin Tavern. I needed to see Zachary. I arrived there and I opened the door. Everyone was looking at me in shock. I walked in the back and I saw him. I went over to him and he saw me. He quickly got up and looked around. I don't know why but I just started crying. And he opened his arms and wrapped them around me. I miss his touch so much, I miss him in general. "What are you doing here?" he asked as we pull away from each other. "I needed to see you, I think I'm getting married this weekend" I muttered. I put my hands on my face to whip the tears off. "To whom?" he asked as he put his arm around me. I couldn't talk, his eyes are watching me. "Um…Prince William Henry" I said."Oh do you too get along?" he asked. What am I supposed to say I made out with him and then the next time when we made out I bit his tongue? "Yes he's nice and handsome…"I looked down wishing I shouldn't have said that, "But he's not you" after I said that I leaned in and he wrapped his arms around me, then he kissed my forehead. "You know I will always be there for you" he whispered. "I know" I said then I closed my eyes. When I woke up I noticed that I was back in my room. How did I get here? Then I turned over and I saw Zachary lying there peacefully. I just looked and smiled. I put my hand on his cheek and I brushed his beautiful cheek with my thumb. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Did you carry me here last night?" I asked. "Yes you were out cold" he said. "Did I drink?" I asked. "No you were just oh so very tired" he said with a giggle. His breath smells fresh like he just brushed his teeth. It was the smell of mint. Yikes I hope my breath doesn't smell. I covered my lips with the blanket. His face turned into a frown. "What's wrong?"He asked all confused. "My breath smells really bad in the morning" I said. He laughed and pulled the blanket away from my mouth. "I don't care if your breath smells" he said. Then he came a little closer and he took a sniff. "Your breath smells like blood?" he said. "What?" I said. Then I got up to look in the mirror and opened my mouth and the inside of my lip is bleeding. I must have bitten it I guess. Hmm oh well. I walked back and I lay next to him. His eyes never left my sight. I'm surprised that Charles hasn't come into the room yet. His nose was touching mine and so was his forehead. Then finally the door slammed opened and Zachary and I got up very quickly and he went in front of me. It was William! He pushed the furniture out of his way. With this angry look on his face, He was face to face with Zachary. I got so scared, I thought Zachary was going to grab William's neck and bite him. I got in between them and pushed William out of the way. "You choose him over me!" William shouted. "William please settle down" I whispered. "Yes she would!" Zachary yelled with a smile. I can't believe that guys are fighting over me. This has never happened to me before. I kind of like it, but I don't want to see Zachary or William get hurt. "Guy's please as much as I enjoy you to fighting over me. You two need to stop! William go home!" I yelled at him. "No not without you" he cried. Ugh. "I love Zachary, William not you. I don't even know you very well" I said calmly. William bit his lip and I noticed that his lips and cheeks were shaking, Like he was about to cry. "Then why did you lunge at me on the couch a couple days ago huh?" he questioned. Zachary looked confused and yet mad. His hands were turning into a fist. I went over to him and held his hands to calm down. He was breathing very fast. I think he was turning. I can't have him do that in front of William. I put my cheeks on Zachary and I told him to look at me, only at me. Then I kissed his smooth cold lips. After that he was fine and calm, William on the other hand looked very scared. I held Zachary's left hand and turned to face William. He did not look very happy. But he was showing two emotions. Scared and confused. He stared at me for a while. "William are you going to be okay?" I whispered. "I think so…I will leave you guys alone, you guys belong together and hopefully I will find my true love. I'm just disappointed it wasn't you-Tracy" he said while looking down but when he said my name he looked up slowly at me. I got chills down my back. I could feel the goose bumps. I could feel Zachary's hand shaking again so I squeezed it tightly. "William I think you better go now" I demanded. He looked at me than he started walking at a fast pace. Then I heard the door slam. I turn to face Zachary, he looked right at me. There goes my legs again; they keep shaking every time he looks at me. Oh gosh now I can't talk. He reached his hand out to touch my cheek. And I close my eyes. His hands are cold. His skin is soft. He came down to me and gave me a kiss on the neck. "Thank you" he whispered in my ear. I smiled. I love his soft whisper. I whisper back "I want to be like _you_". Then he came back up and started to pace around the room. Shaking his head and moving his arms up and down. Like there are people in his head saying bite her and don't bite her. I hope he agrees with the devil. He stopped…oh never mind he continues. "Absolutely not" he shouted. "You know I'm good enough to be _your kind_" I yelled back. "Tracy this is the life that you have. Your one and only life, live it. You are supposed to go on and live your dreams. Don't become like me. Us _vampires_ live in hell. We are hell for that matter. We can see what other people cannot. You will not like it. And you will NOT ask me AGAIN!" he demanded. I've never seen him so mad before. I got so scared. I put my arms across my waist. "I promise I will never ask you that again I promise" I muttered and yet I was also crying. He hurt me so much. I can't even talk right now. I want to punch him in the face. I want him out of my room. Out of my life, for good. I'm I going insane? I could never live without Zachary. He is my soul, my light. He walked over to me and held me in his arms. For some reason I couldn't breathe, he wasn't squeezing me too hard or anything like that. I just get so nervous around him. We didn't say anything for a while, we just held each other. Which I liked that very much, it's like were the only two people in the world. I felt so safe with him. Then all of a sudden he just let go. "What's wrong?" I said with a disappointed face. He didn't say anything, then "I want to change you, but I don't want to lose you if someone found out" he muttered. "No one will ever find out because once you change me we'll move away from this place. I just want to be with you. I don't care what happens to Charles" I yelled. I was getting very angry. I never wanted to be mad at him but this has to be settled. "What if we do something about Charles so then he won't be King, and then we'll move away" he thought. I put my arms around my waist. Having my head look at the floor. "What about me!" I shouted. "What do you mean?" he said. Ugh is he serious? "I WANT TO BE LIKE YOU!" I shouted again. He didn't look at me after that. He just looked at the damn floor. Like I said nothing he just ignored what I said. Then out of the blue Charles walked in on us. I ran over to Zachary and he put his arm around me. "Tracy time to go" he demanded. "She not going anywhere with you" Zachary hissed. Charles gave me an evil smile and started walking towards us. Zachary put me behind him. Charles looked up at Zachary and he then looked at me, again he gave us the evil smile. I have never been so scared in my life. Then these guards started rushing in. They ran towards Zachary and grabbed his arms. They started walking away with him. "Why are you taking him?" I asked. I kept looking at Zachary and then back at Charles. "He's getting in the way of you getting married to William. He told me about your secret love affair. And now he won't be in the way. Because after when you marry William, Zachary will be dead and so will you you're your William. Then I will become king" he told me. "No please to take him away from me!" I yelled. I couldn't help myself I just started crying my eyes out. The guards and Zachary were by the door. Then Charles looked at the guards. Then they let go of him. I started running after Zachary. I wrapped my arms around him neck and he wrapped his arms and my waist. "I'll come back for you I promise" I whispered. The guards then grabbed him again and took him away. I gave him one last kiss and they were gone. I went over to Charles and went to my knees. "Please don't take him away from me, I'll do anything just don't take him away from me…please-please" I cried. "Nope I'm not sorry" he said. Then William came to the door. I ran over to him and started to beat the shit out of him. Charles just laughed his ass off. "Stop Tracy what's wrong?" he cried out. "Like you don't know?" I asked all confused then I looked back at Charles and he was shaking his head. "You don't know do you?" I asked. "Know what?" he asked. "They took Zachary because you told them about us" I said. He looked at me then back at Charles. "I never told Charles anything" he said in confidence. "They're going to kill Zachary" I said. I can't believe that I just said kill Zachary. The thought of that just makes me want to kill myself. It's my entire fault that he's in this crazy mess. It's my fault that my parents are dead. "Alright I'll marry William but you have to promise that you will not kill Zachary" I demanded. Charles walked over to us and he gave me a smile. "You have a deal Tracy" he hissed. Charles grabbed his cell phone and called the guards. "Yes I have new orders for you now, do not I repeat do not kill Zachary bring him in" he said to his guard. The doors opened and there's Zachary with scars on his face and a black eye. I ran over to him and put my hands on his face. He looked at me the entire time. "What did they do to you?" I whispered. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same to me. "Now Tracy it's time to plan your wedding" Charles said. Zachary looked down at me all confused. I turned around and looked at Charles. "I'm sorry Zachary but it was the only way to save you was if I marry William" I said as I walked towards William. "No…No Tracy I love you and you love me and you know it Tracy" he yelled. As I looked at him he started crying. I have never seen him tear up like that before. This just made it worse to get rid of him. "No that's just it you think you love me but really you don't, I don't love you…Zachary I just don't. You and I do not belong together I love William" I said. My eyes were tearing up. That hurt so much, and then William put his arm around me. I laid my head on his chest. He just looked at me with hatred. Then he just left. Left without saying goodbye or an I love you I'll get you back I promise. He just left me alone in a room with a killer and my future husband. I feel right to the floor and I held myself and started rocking back and forth. Then I started crying. I couldn't control it. He hurt me way too much, I hurt myself. Two and a half years went by have passed and not a day goes by where I was thinking about Zachary. I've been wondering to myself what he has been doing. Does he have a new girlfriend that can actually love him back? I hope that he's happy. Now William and I have been getting very close, we've been married for six months now. We have one child together. She is a beautiful little girl named Sydney. She looks just like me and a little bit like Zachary. William thinks it's his child but it doesn't add up. But I make him believe it's his. So he doesn't feel bad, and it hurts me even worse because she has Zachary's eyes and it kills me every time I look at her. She's very sweet little girl, but she doesn't have very many friends. She's only two. Our wedding was very exciting, everything that I've always wanted. Except for the fact I wasn't marrying the guy I love. We married on the beach, just what I wanted. So you can say that I have a happy life right now. I went to the park with Sydney. I sat on the bench and she went to the playground to play with her friends. I'm trying not for her to be like me. I never really had any friends; I was more like an outsider. Mostly the people who talked to me were my maids and the boys. I had so many boys looking at me feeling me up. As I was watching Sydney I noticed from across the playground I saw Zachary. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He never changed a bit, still handsome. His eyes are still beautiful as ever. His body is still in great shape. Oh and his smile, what a great smile he still has. Then finally he turned my way and he saw me. I quickly turned my head to watch for Sydney. I couldn't find her; I got up and looked around. I noticed from a far that Zachary was still watching me. "Sydney" I shouted. Nothing she didn't hear me, I couldn't see her anywhere. "Sydney" I screamed again. I noticed that Zachary got up and started walking towards me. I walked away from him and walked towards the playground. I noticed one of her friends. Oh crap I forgot her name…Rachel. "Rachel" I yelled at her trying to get her attention and she looked at me and walked to me. "Rachel honey have you seen Sydney?" I asked. She looked at me all confused. "Um…I think she's at the big slide with the big kids" she said while pointing to the big silver slide. She's not old enough to go on their, she's only two. I ran over to her. "Get down from there Sydney!" I yelled. She looked down to me looking all frightened. "Come down sweetheart mommy's here now" I yelled out to her. She shook her head no. the big kids are telling her to go down. "Sydney please come down" I cried out. Then Zachary came and climbed up the ladder and got up to her. "Sydney will you come down with me?" he asked while holding out his hands. She still shook her head no. "Mommy is very scared, will you please come down and comfort her?" he asked. Then she looked down at me and grabbed his hand. He gently put his arm around her and carried her down the steps. When he put her down she ran over to me and gave me a big hug. I wrap my arms around her. "Don't you ever scare mommy like that again okay" I cried. "Okay mommy" she cried. I looked up and Zachary and he looked at me all confused. It's like he knows that Sydney is her daughter. Then Sydney turned around to face him. "Thank you daddy" she smiled and gave him a hug. I got up and looked at him. "Oh honey that's not your daddy William is" I said. "No he is mommy I feel something about him like I can trust him" she said. Wow I had no idea that she can say all of that goodness. "Come on sweetheart let's go home and see your real daddy" I said while grabbing her hands. "I need to talk to you" said Zachary. "No leave me alone, I'm happy now okay" I said then I walked away with her. God my stomach hurts really badly. I really don't feel so good. My eyes keep on closing I then felt weak. My head keeps spinning out of control. I can hear Sydney yelling at me. Then I just fell backwards on the ground. My vision was getting blurry and all I could see was Zachary fading away. I try to lift my arm to try and touch his face but I couldn't reach. "Shh everything is fine now Tracy I've got you" he whispered.


End file.
